Minnie's Pet Demon-Reaper
by AkumaKami64
Summary: After the Halloween incident, Junior felt his mind becoming more and more beastly at times. With that in mind, he took precautions in case he went feral. This results in Minnie waking up to an...interesting scene, to say the least. Feral-Pet Junior, Owner-Minnie.


Minnie's Pet Demon-Reaper

Disclaimer: I Don't Own Grim Tales

Summary: After the Halloween incident, Junior felt his mind becoming more and more beastly at times. With that in mind, he took precautions in case he went feral. This results in Minnie waking up to an...interesting scene, to say the least. Feral-Pet Junior, Owner-Minnie.

Regular speak

_Thoughts and Emotions talking to person outside mind_

**Demonic or Animalistic Speak**

_**Demonic or Animalistic Thoughts**_

**AN Partial Credit to my Beta for helping me start this**

Junior growled and groaned as he awoke, his body Nergalizing as he turned to snarl at Mandy, who rose an eyebrow at him. He stalked towards her for a moment before he stopped and scrunched his solid-green eyes closed. Mandy waited as he gripped his skull, the Nergal-flesh slowly receding, "You weren't kidding, it seems," She commented evenly, "And you're sure it's not your Nergal trying to take over?" She asked thoughtfully.

"Yeah, that's different. When it tries to take over, it's like something else is controlling me- which it is, I guess. This? It's all me, but...it feels like my brain is changing until I get it under control and remember...but each time I wake up, I feel like it takes more time and focus to push it down," Junior explained, rubbing his skull to sooth a headache that always came with one of these episodes. "For the record, the...feral me only got mad at you because you knocked me out to begin with," Junior explained, idly worried.

"Noted," Mandy answered dismissively, half expecting that, "The best idea I have for why this is happening is because...well, you're a Reaper. All living creatures have instincts for living and surviving, buried or not, but Reapers don't have those since they were never alive. But since you got Minnie's Nergal, you're now both alive and undead at the same time. Simply put, your brain is trying to adapt to your new demonic-instincts," Mandy theorized.

"Wow...that sucks," Junior said with wide eyes, mostly to himself.

"You think this is going to get worse? That you're going to slip into the mental state of a beast?" She asked, stroking her chin as she thought of potential solutions to this issue.

"Yeah. The good news is that the _'feral me'_ seems to be able to keep the Nergal-beast from taking over. I can't even feel the Nergal's mind when I go feral," Junior answered with a sigh.

Mandy stood there, looking at her son, who was obviously depressed over the fact he was becoming an animal in mind, "Junior...Son, I don't know of any way to stop this short of removing your eye, but...I think I may know a way to keep you from hurting anyone when you do succumb to your wild side," Mandy offered with a small smirk, making Junior shiver a bit.

**One Week Later**

MiniMandy yawned as she awoke from a very pleasant sleep, in her brother's room no less. He had been very affectionate towards her recently, something she had passed off as a positive side effect of the Halloween Town Incident. And, last night, he had even let her sleep in his bed with him. And the young ragdoll had to admit, her brother made a great pillow despite being a Reaper.

Her eye shot open as she noticed an odd weight and feeling on her right hand. Sitting up, she was surprised to find a chain wrapped around her palm. She followed the length and blushed as she saw where it went to. Grim Junior was, currently, nergalized and curled up on the bed in a manner that was reminiscent of a dog. What made her blush, however, was that the chain went to a metal collar on her brother's neck. It was black and thick, with a design of two lines embedded in the metal and crisscrossing all around device, one looking like emerald and the other like ruby. The chain leash ending on a diamond-shaped spot formed by the lines.

Minnie blinked as she saw a piece of paper half-stuffed in between the space between the collar and the neck. Curious, she took it out gently and unfolded it. As it would so happen, it was a letter, to her and from Junior. The contents made her gape:

_"Dear Minnie,_

_If you're reading this, I've gone feral. Yes, I knew this might happen, I've felt my mind slipping into a more animal-like mindset for over a week now. I told mother about it and well...we had two options. Either remove the eye or this, which I'll explain in a bit. We actually did try removing the eye. It did NOT go well. Long story short, the animal in me thinks removing the eye is life-threatening. Which, I think it is, for it at least."_

Minnie groaned as she paused to collect her thoughts. Junior had turned into an animal because of her eye. Guilt began to build in her gut, thinking of how angry Junior must have been inside and how upset her Grim Father would be with this. Sighing, she returned her gaze to the letter.

_"Yeah, it's complicated, but apparently, this...Feral side is actually me and not your Nergal. You can ask Mom for a better explanation if you want. Anyway, she had this magic collar made and put it on me. It only appears if I go feral, and the chain leads to my 'Mistress.'_

_Yes, Sister, I'm giving you permission to treat me as a pet. I don't know when I'll return to normal, though I'm VERY sure that I will eventually, and I need someone to control me in the meantime. My feral side isn't the...nicest of people most of the time. While Mom could have done it, she thought _"giving me" _to you was a better idea for __**'some reason'."**_

Minnie blushed at that, not sure what to think of that one just yet. It was...a bit overwhelming right now. Still, she shook her head and focus on the last of the message her brother had wrote.

_"And Minnie? Don't feel bad or sad about any of this. I don't blame you for any of this and neither does Mom. I'm still me, just more rabid. Besides, you gave your life and powers to save me. Think of this as a "thank you" present for that, if you must._

_Love,_

_Your Pet-Brother_

_PS By now, Mom should have warned Dad about this situation, so you shouldn't have to worry about him._

_PSS If you even __**THINK **__about trying to dress me up like a poodle or something, I'll cut all your strings when my mind comes back and won't speak to you for a whole year!"_

Minnie blinked at the final bit, seeing a doodle of a glaring face next to the final Post Script. She was torn between being shocked and laughing at how her brother wrote the letter. She sighed after a moment as it started to sink in, "I...am my brother's owner?" She whispered to herself, her lessons on her normal formal and flowery speech lost as the shock hit her. "Brother, this be...very shocking..." She said to herself, "But...mayhap I ought not to look a gifted equine in its mouth," She added with a smile as she turned to look at his sleeping form...

Only to yelp and jump back a few inches, as Junior's glowing green eyes were wide awake now and _**right **_in front of her face. He was crouching on all fours on the bed, starring at her curiously, tilting his head at her when she jumped, "B-brother?" Minnie asked in shock. He tilted his head in the opposite direction before glancing down towards the chain leash on his collar. He slowly followed the length to Minnie's right hand and gave out a small, curious growl.

To her confusion and slight worry, he crawled forward until he was looming over her slightly and started to sniff the air around her. She waited, wondering what he was doing...only to gasp as he licked her cheek, smiling out of his hood as the thorns on his head rippled, seemingly pleased with something. Minnie gapped, but her shock slowly faded as she reached up her left hand to rub his head gently, an affection he returned by leaning into the palm.

Finally, after a few more moments of amazement, she smiled and continued brushed his head gently, "Worry not, Brother dear, I shalt not abuse mine authority over thee...too much, at least," She said with a giggle, feeling him growl pleasantly under her touch, "I have suspicion thou won't mind a bit of abuse from me, however," She joked lightly.

He growled again, before his form shifted slightly, his nose pressing to her stomach and nuzzling her. Minnie laughed a bit at the sensation, "Oh, Brother. Thou hath made me one of the happiest beings in all of creation with your trust," She said, wrapping her arms around his neck gently. After a few more minutes, she realized something, "Brother...would thou please stand up? I wish to dress myself, and you are...holding me down," She said with a grin and a small blush as she looked down at her white pajamas

Junior snapped his jaws lightly as he removed himself from her person and stretched, not unlike a cat would, before shaking his body to get rid of any other kinks and then standing on the bed with a slight hunch, seemingly waiting on his Mistress. Minnie giggled at Junior's actions, which seemed to switch between resembling those of a canine and those of a feline.

She rose from the bed, blinking as she realized that the chain was still wrapped around her hand and it was apparently enchanted to not come off. She blinked again as the chain disappeared in its entirety, save a small length dangling from Junior's collar. She flexed her hand and saw the chain rematerialize on her hand. She couldn't resist smirking at this development, "A most impressive collar," She commented as it disappeared again. "Stay where thou art, Brother, I shall retrieve ye when I am dressed," She ordered.

Junior nodded, and as she stood, he began to walk in a circle on his bed before suddenly curling down into a ball like a dog. Minnie giggled, "So cute, Brother," She said cooingly, before walking over to her room and heading for her dresser to retrieve one of her regular dresses.

"I am most surprised by mine Brother's submission...," Minnie mused as she changed her clothes, "I hath always imagined him having more rowdy and untamed mentality if he were an animal," She commented idly as she slipped on her purple shirt. "Then again...twere his mind in his natural sentient state loving and submissive to one, mayhap it would keep even his bestial mind submissive to that same person? Doth Brother submit to me?" She mused further, blushing at idea and images that accompanied it as she looked herself over in the mirror, "I would be honored to know he doth so..."

She silently shook her head to bring herself back to the present, "Ney, bad Minnie! Ye should not consider such lewd things whilt thine brother is in such a feral disposition and needs ye to guide and control him," She scolded herself, before blushing again. "Still, I shalt hath to inquire this to him, when his sentient mind returns," She said, unable to stop a small grin on her face. "If so, Mayhap mine brother shalt continue to wear thine collar," She added, just a bit mischievously and perversely as she finished her wardrobe change.

Minnie didn't have many of Mandy's more devious traits, but one had been passed down quite obviously to anyone who truly knew the young woman...she was a dominant person, to put it bluntly. Not a cruel or overt one like Mandy, but a gentle one-The one who preferred to reward whenever possible and punish only when necessary, rather than the reverse. And with Junior at her beck and call had thoughts of all forms of delectable perversity brewing in her mind...

Of course, that didn't mean she wasn't against using a cattle prod for a little horse play_...,'And Ye accused thine brother of deviancy for a kiss,' _Minnie thought to herself with a sigh. She blamed her mother for these perverse and depraved thoughts, for she doubted Nergal Junior had such interests. Shaking her head again, she returned to Junior's room and found him still lying on the bed, "Come, Brother," She ordered gently, her sibling perking up and dashing to her happily, the chain reforming on her hand the moment he got within two feet of her. She smiled and petted his headed before leading him out.

She noted that Junior had taken to walking on all fours, but his form had changed slightly so that his back legs could run like a quadruped rather than a biped. As they walked, or crawled in Junior's case, through the castle, Minnie was shocked to find that not one of her mother's soldiers stopped her. They looked a bit surprised, but none of them questioned them. Not even Lord Pain himself, who seemed entirely unsurprised.

"Mother must hath informed her guards and staff of thou's potential bestial descent of thine mind," Minnie commented to Junior, who didn't make any retort, probably not even understanding the words. Instead, he kept his many eyes scanning the halls for any threats. As the skeletal guards didn't approach them or give off any ill intent, he didn't react to them.

After a few more minutes of walking, they arrived at the doors to the throne room. Junior tensed lightly, sensing something beyond these doors. And as they walked in, the Queen of the Underworld stared at her children from her throne with a plain and unsurprised stare, "Having fun?" She asked evenly, just a hint of teasing in her voice.

Minnie blinked at the blunt question before smiling and nodding, "Very, Mother. Brother, apparently, tis most agreeable to being mine pet," She said, the demonic Reaper leaning over to nuzzle her legs. Mandy smirked mentally at this. Yet again, Death was enslaved to a 'Mandy'. She was beginning to think this would become the new norm of the Grim family. A woman of her line enslaving the current or future Death in one way or another, "I take it that Brother's letter was the truth then?" Minnie commented, that having been the reason she came here.

"Yes, I'm afraid so. Junior mind is stuck as an animal for the foreseeable future. However, as it is your eye that caused this, it seems fitting that you take care of him while his mind is indisposed," Mandy explained, before narrowing her ruby eyes lightly, "Be sure to keep him on a short leash, Minnie. Don't want to lose track of him, now do you?" Mandy asked, suggestive and knowing. Minnie blushed lightly, but nodded all the same, knowing her mother was suggesting more...deviant activities between the royal siblings.

"I will...make sure to keep his leash as short as is necessary, Mother," Minnie replied in light embarrassment.

Mandy just nodded at that, knowing her daughter wouldn't take the bait to say anything beyond that, "See that you do."

Minnie licked her lips unintentionally, "Tell me, mother? Doth ye hath any ideals as to why Brother is so willing and submissive in this mindset?" She asked curiously, trying not to rub her legs together.

"Don't you really mean, does this mean the real Junior will submit to you as well?" Mandy asked, allowing herself a smirk.

"You know me well, Mother," Minnie said with a smirk of her own. Junior just sat on all fours, like an obedient dog. He had looked between his mistress and the other woman, who he knew was highly dangerous just by looking at her. It took him a few moments, but he soon realized that this was his Mistress's Mother, and she was not a threat. If anything, she was something for him to respect.

"Quite frankly, I'm starting to believe that Grim Reapers are destined to fall under the thumb of me and my female descendants. If you mean why him specifically to you? Then I have no real idea, Minnie. Sometimes, a dog chooses his owners, not the other way around. Still, there is a phrase about not looking a gift horse in the mouth. You would do well to just enjoy it," Mandy added, waving her daughter's concern off lightly off.

"I am, Mother, believeth me. I am merely wondering if I should prepare mineself to free Brother should his mind return," Minnie explained before smiling, "But I shalt enjoy it all the same," She said, her voice taking on a commanding tone as she tugged on the leash, "Come, Brother."

As they walked away, Mandy smiled wistfully with a proud look in her eye, "That daughter of mine...she is a true Mandy, just like me." She murmured to the empty room. She hummed as she thought about some of the other features she included into Junior's collar,_ 'Hmm, I'll let Minnie find out about those on her own,'_ She thought in amusement.

Minnie smiled widely as she led her brother down the halls, the talk with her mother putting her more at ease with enjoying the situation. She then looked surprised as Junior wiggled his head between her legs and maneuvered her so she was riding on his neck and shoulders as he walked. She stared down at him a moment longer before petting his head with a giggle as she scooted onto his back, "Good boy," She whispered in Nergal-tongue, which seemed to make Junior shiver in delight at the praise.

_'Tis stilt mine brother. Just a more rabid version, as he would claim,'_ Minnie thought happily as she rode him around the castle. It was strange, she'd admit, but it wasn't bad. Besides, maybe when this was all over, even if Junior was sick and tired of acting like an animal, he might be more open to the more _'forbidden'_ love Minnie sought...even if it was only forbidden in her mind. Honestly, if there was one thing Mandy, Grim Senior, and Nergal Junior could all agree on, it was this- Grim Junior and MiniMandy were strangely like humans for being raised in the Underworld.

**End of Chapter**

Well, that's the first chapter. And yes, I turned Junior into a dog(or cat, depending on your point of view) for his sister. For now, at least, it will remain rated T, with Minnie's pervse thoughts being mostly the worst of it, until it warrants a change inn rating, which I'm sure it will, eventually.

So, as you all know now, Junior has become a beast in mind and is now Minnie's pet. This situation will lead to both great fun and horrid embarrassment for Minnie, and hopefully plenty of entertainment for us. Eventually, Minnie will get too use to the situation to keep the perverse thoughts at bay. Junior's collar, for the record, is inspired very partially on the collars of Angeloids in Heaven's Lost Property- which have the same kind of chain that appears and disappears on their Master's hand and can disappear as to not have to follow them everywhere.

Now, yes, Mandy could and no doubt WOULD have made Junior her own pet, but she chose not to on a whim. Her motives will be explained later, but may be fairly obviously in hindsight. And yes, Mandy did put a few abilities in the collar that she opted out of explaining to Minnie. I figure even someone like Mandy needs entertainment every now and then, and this is probably somewhere between porn and comedy central for her.

Finally, you're all wondering where Mimi is in all of this- this fic is a light AU where Mimi hasn't arrived, yet at least. Still debating a few things that'll happen with that situation.

Now, feel free to make suggestions for situations for Minnie and her pet-brother to get into. Remember, a big part of this work is humor.

QTP: What other reason(s) does Mandy have for giving Junior to Minnie? Will Minnie "abuse" her power over Junior? Why is Junior's feral mind submitting so easily to Minnie? Is Minnie going to have to discipline Junior much? When will Junior's regular mind come back, if at all? What other abilities does Junior's collar have?


End file.
